Amour Poison, Collision
by Evilys
Summary: Saison 1, Regina a préparé des chaussons aux pommes pour le départ d'Emma mais les choses vont tourner différemment… Rating M pour un OS thermostat 10.


**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient. **

**Résumé : Saison 1, Regina a préparé des chaussons aux pommes pour Emma mais les choses vont tourner différemment… Rating M pour un OS thermostat 10.**

 **A la demande de ma chère SarahUriel… Un OS tout en… finesse ? Ah ah !**

* * *

" **Miss Swan, je vous attendais.**

 **\- Je… hum… Oui, je venais vous dire au revoir. Vous avez gagné.**

 **\- Et qu'ai-je donc bien pu gagner, je vous prie ?** demanda Regina d'une voix mielleuse.

 **\- Vous le savez très bien. Je rentre à Boston. Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Storybrooke.**

 **\- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire,** murmura Regina, le regard intense. **Je vous ai préparé un petit en-cas, pour la route."**

Emma, qui ruminait sa colère, soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps ici mais elle suivit néanmoins la brune dans la cuisine. L'espace d'un furtif instant, elle la regarda marcher, son déhanché la faisant frissonner. _Emma… Stop. Tu t'en vas…_

" **Des chaussons aux pommes, ils sont encore chauds,** dit Regina en se baissant, les sortant du four.

 **\- Vous… vous n'auriez pas dû,** déglutit Emma.

 **\- Oh, mais j'insiste."**

 _Comment faire en sorte qu'Emma goûte à mon fruit défendu…_ Regina sourit en repensant à cette phrase. Les chaussons étaient parfaits. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre son statut de Maire... ou de Reine. Pas plus qu'elle ne désirait perdre son fils, Henry. Et cette femme, cette soi-disant Sauveuse, ne l'en empêcherait pas.

Son insolence était à la limite du supportable, et sa façon de la regarder… Pire encore. Elle lui faisait ressentir trop de choses. Des choses parfois agréables.. Des choses qu'elle n'avouerait jamais. Même sous la torture. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Oh non, elle n'y arrivait pas et… 

" **Regina ?**

 **\- Navrée, Miss Swan, je ne voulais pas vous retarder.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas pressée…"**

Emma la regardait intensément. Comme la première fois, comme lorsqu'elle avait franchi la porte de sa maison pour la première fois. Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait regardée quand Henry s'était retrouvé dans la mine. Et un frisson parcourut Regina. Elle était tiraillée entre la colère et le désir. Elle la haïssait pour tout ce qu'elle créait en elle.

La brune plaça les pâtisseries dans une boîte avant de les lui tendre. Mais, quand Emma s'en saisit, elle frôla sa main et se mit à rougir violemment. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la brune dont les frissons décuplèrent.

" **Miss Swan…** murmura la brune en s'approchant, **quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **\- Je… Tout… Tout va bien.**

 **\- J'en doute,** répondit Regina d'un ton froid en prenant son poignet.

 **\- Regina… Qu'est-ce que…"**

Mais la blonde ne put terminer sa phrase et lâcha la boîte sur le sol tandis que Regina plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes avec ferveur. Emma ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle écarquilla d'abord les yeux avant de se laisser aller au baiser. Elle glissa sa main sur la nuque de la brune quand tout s'arrêta.

" **C'est ça que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas ?! Tout. Il vous faut tout ici. Cela ne vous suffisait pas de voler ma réputation, mon amant, mon fils, vous vouliez ma dignité ?!** s'emporta la brune en serrant les dents.

 **\- Non ce… ce n'est pas du t-...**

 **\- Taisez-vous,** ordonna-t-elle en la saisissant au cou. **Vous n'êtes rien, Miss Swan. Absolument rien."**

Et pourtant, Regina l'attrapa par le col de son manteau et captura à nouveau ses lèvres, la poussant contre le plan de travail. Le baiser n'était pas tendre, mais passionné, sauvage. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure puis enleva les boutons de sa chemise pour toucher sa peau brûlante. Brûlante de désir.

La brune la regarda droit dans les yeux, des yeux devenus sombres tant le désir était présent. Oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait et la colère de Regina grandit de la même manière que son envie. Alors, et sans ménagement, elle la retourna.

" **Je ne veux plus voir ce visage"** , gronda Regina, arrachant le reste de sa chemise, la faisant tomber à terre.

Elle enleva ensuite son soutien-gorge, le silence de la pièce juste rompu par les gémissements d'Emma. Mais elle n'avait encore rien vu. C'est seulement quand elle sentit Regina lui enlever son pantalon qu'elle comprit réellement ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle voulut se retourner mais la brune plaqua ses deux mains sur le plan de travail.

" **On ne bouge pas. Vous me vouliez… Vous devrez donc assumer les conséquences de vos envies, Miss Swan."**

Et à la seconde où sa phrase se termina, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du dos de la blonde, lui arrachant un cri. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Regina qui se pencha dans son cou avant d'en mordre la peau. Le gémissement d'Emma créa en elle un sentiment de puissance. Mais ce fut quand elle la sentit écarter légèrement les jambes que son cerveau se déconnecta réellement. Et, pour satisfaire leur envie mutuelle, elle la pénétra de deux doigts. Un nouveau gémissement fut arraché à la blonde qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses arrivent si vite.

Seulement Regina ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle voulait la posséder et ses mouvements de va-et-vient la comblaient à la perfection.

" **Regina…** soupira Emma tandis qu'elle se penchait un peu plus, s'accrochant au meuble.

 **\- Ferme-la"** , gronda la brune en plaquant sa main libre contre sa bouche.

Ce sentiment de domination exacerba les sensations de la blonde qui rendit l'accès à son intimité bien plus simple. Regina haussa un sourcil en sentant ce nouvel espace entre ses doigts et la blonde. Son sourire s'élargit et elle en inséra un troisième. Emma mordit sa main sous l'assaut qui devint plus violent et Regina accéléra le rythme. Là, dans sa cuisine, elle donnait du plaisir à Emma Swan, la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus ici-bas. Elle la possédait, la dominait. Elle descendit sa main vers son cou. Un cou qu'elle serra. Elle aurait pu la tuer immédiatement mais au lieu de ça, elle desserra son étreinte et griffa sa peau.

" **Oh seigneur… R-regina…"** gémit Emma en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ses cheveux bougeait au même rythme que son corps, au même rythme que les doigts de la brune en elle. Elle était au bord du gouffre, à la limite d'imploser. Et Regina se délectait de l'entendre haleter et gémir. Elle la rendait folle… Aussi, elle stoppa toute action et se retira.

La blonde mit quelques secondes à réaliser, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Frustrée, elle voulut se retourner mais la brune l'en empêcha.

" **Regina ! Qu'est-ce que tu…**

 **\- Un problème, Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Tu es… tu…**

 **\- Diabolique ? Cruelle ?**

 **\- Oui,** gémit Emma.

 **\- Rentre à Boston.**

 **\- Je t'en prie…**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je t'en prie Regina,** continua la blonde en fermant les yeux, sa voix n'étant plus qu'une longue plainte. **Fais-moi jouir… Je veux te sentir en moi… Je veux que tu me prennes. Maintenant."**

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'écarter un peu plus les jambes d'Emma et d'y retourner. D'abord avec une lenteur extrême, la faisant se languir, puis en accélérant le rythme au fur et à mesure.

" **Regina… Oh put-... Regina ! J'ai… je vais…"**

Et, à nouveau, Regina s'interrompit. Mais, cette fois, elle retourna Emma pour lui faire face et, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche. La blonde entrouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose avant de voir Regina s'agenouiller. Et elle sentit que c'était loin d'être terminé.

Comme pour lui faciliter la tâche, Emma s'assit sur le meuble et écarta les jambes. Regina eut un léger rire.

Seulement la réalité rattrapa la blonde quand elle sentit la bouche de la Maire contre son sexe. Sa langue était une torture pure et simple. Elle la voulait tellement… A un point phénoménal.

Et ses doigts se joignirent à sa langue. Emma continua de gémir en se penchant un peu plus en arrière, percutée par des vagues de chaleur. Cette femme allait la rendre folle… Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser faire de la sorte ? Son cerveau ne répondait plus à ce genre de questions…

" **Je vais… je…"**

Et le râle d'Emma électrisa la pièce quand l'orgasme l'envahit violemment. Regina l'avait sentie se contracter autour de ses doigts et accéléra le rythme. Elle ralentit finalement pour laisser à la blonde le temps de reprendre son souffle et retira ses doigts, avec délicatesse cette fois-ci. Seulement sa bouche, elle, n'avait pas bougé et quand elle sentit que le moment était venu, sa langue s'activa à nouveau.

" **N-non… Non je…"**

Emma repartit de plus belle, gémissant le prénom de la brune. Le deuxième orgasme vint très vite et l'acheva. Tout son corps se tendit alors qu'elle perdait le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Ses mains la lâchèrent et elle s'affala sur le plan de travail.

Avec élégance, Regina se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde. Puis elle passa son pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de le lècher avec provocation. Et sans un mot, elle sortit de la cuisine, la laissant là.

* * *

 _ **Il est possible que cela devienne une fanfiction, pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore... Qui sait !**_


End file.
